Un amor escrito, literalmente
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: UA. NaruHina. Hinata es una escrito que cautiva a Naruto con sus frases célebres para cada momento especial, sin embargo un error de hombre los separa y el mismo error los vuelve a unir. Denle oportunidad plis soy mala con los summary.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Un amor escrito, literalmente.**

Se había preguntado muchas veces cómo demonios había terminado allí en donde estaba. Esperando hace más de treinta minutos fuera del hospital, esperando por _ella_. Queriendo con toda su fuerza estar en otra parte, lo que era peor deseando estar con otra persona, odiándose por ser quien era, odiándose por estar allí siéndole infiel no de cuerpo, pero sí de mente y lo peor de corazón a la chica por la que había dejado todo.

"_Irónico_" pensó y apretó el volante con ira. Porque eso era, todo era irónico. Hace un par de meses el hubiera dado todo por estar en ese mismo estacionamiento esperando por la chica de cabello rosado que tanto amaba y ahora que por fin estaba ahí no era igual, no estaba satisfecho. Y él sabía la razón, no era tan idiota para ignorar que su reciente tristeza empezó cuando cierta chica de cabello azulado y ojos plateados le dijo con la más sincera (o mejor fingida) sonrisa un "_No te preocupes, solo espero que seas feliz con ella_".

Pensó que dejar todo claro era lo mejor, pero… esa frase. Le carcomía el alma, lo lastimaba desde adentro y le recriminaba que sus acciones los pasados meses habían sido errores consecutivos que lo llevaron al fracaso que vivía hoy.

Entonces se asomó por la puerta la razón de su espera, Sakura Haruno, terminaba su turno en el hospital y caminaba revisando su celular. Vio el auto aparcado y agitó un mano en forma de saludo, venía sonriente y él, Naruto Uzumaki, imito el gesto más por cortesía con su _novia _que por sentir de verás la alegría de verla de nuevo.

- Hoy si que ha sido un día pesado – dijo ella entrando al carro, se estiró para depositar un beso en su mejilla, él lo recibió pero fue descortés casi sin querer - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver su comportamiento.

Él negó con la cabeza – Solo fue un mal día en el trabajo – con esto ella se vio satisfecha, él encendió el auto y partieron hacia la casa que él había comprado con otros fines, pero ahora les servía de morada.

Una vez llegaron Sakura se bajó pero se detuvo al ver que él no hacia lo mismo – Naruto ¿no piensas entrar? –

El la miró – Iré a dar una vuelta – ella levantó una ceja interrogándolo en silencio – Necesito despejarme Sakura –

Ella sonrió – De acuerdo – suspiro – Te prepararé ramen – dijo animada.

El sonrió y el cerrar de la puerta del copiloto fue su señal para pisar el acelerador. Sabía a dónde quería ir. Al lugar donde todo había empezado… Esa playa.

Llegó a su destino y divisó la gran roca que rompía el oleaje, ese pequeño universo perfecto como ella, Hinata Hyuga, solía llamarlo, esa roca donde todo empezó.

_Iba despacio en su coche gozando de la música de la radio, observando el paisaje, era viernes, y eso indicaba el inicio de unas pequeñas vacaciones que constaban de dos días, pero algo es algo. Pasó por la playa, él no estaba buscando nada, él no quería encontrar nada, pero el destino quiso que sus ojos azules miraran a lo alto de la roca, a una chica que parecía querer lanzarse para encontrarse quizás con una dolorosa muerte. Frenó en seco y corrió a ella._

_- Oiga – gritó, ella se giró y el observó por primera vez sus ojos, un par de lunas enjauladas tras sus parpados, le tomó un segundo salir del asombro ante el extraño tono de ojos de la mujer al frente de él – Di… disculpe pero no puede usted saltar, yo no la conozco pero… esta no es la manera de arreglar las cosas por favor baje conmigo – le tendió la mano, la chica lo miró confundida – Por favor – repitió. Ella le tomo la mano, vacilando un poco, era tímida y él lo notó enseguida. Una vez en la arena un silencio incomodo los invadió, ella parecía pensativa y él no osaba a hablar. Eran dos perfectos desconocidos._

_- Di… disculpe – habló ella, el tono de voz le pareció tan encantador, la chica no parecía de más de 20 años y aquella voz le confirmaba aún más que era una chiquilla quizás que pasaba por una crisis de adolescente - ¿Qué creía usted que yo iba a hacer? – la pregunta lo sacó de sus casillas ¿Qué no era obvio él pensó que iba a matarse?_

_- ¿Qué no ibas a… saltar? –_

_Ella soltó una carcajada delicada - ¿Qué? ¡No! – eso lo hizo sentirse realmente estúpido – Yo solo… observaba – fijó su vista platinada al mar - ¿No le parece hermoso? – preguntó en un susurro._

_Naruto giró y en efecto, su preocupación por esa chica y su apuro de "salvarla de una muerte segura" le había impedido mirar el espectáculo que protagonizaban la luna, el mar y las estrellas - ¡Vaya! – dijo él – Es… parece magia –_

_La chica sonrió – Es un pequeño universo perfecto – él la miró._

_- Eso ha sonado muy bien – ella se sonrojó, haciendo que él sintiera una pequeña descarga de electricidad – Soy Naruto Uzumaki – dijo sin pensar, como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo._

_Ella lo miró – Hinata, Hinata Hyuga – y se dieron un apretón de manos._

Allí comenzó la historia, Hinata a pesar de su aspecto infantil resultó tener 21 años, y él con 23 años no dudó en invitarla a una cena. Allí se enteró que ella era una escritora y por ello era excelente encontrando la magia hasta en un basurero. Sus frases se iban quedando grabadas en el rubio, pues parecía que por cada cita o encuentro entre los dos ella tenía la frase perfecta para describirla, no le parecía extraño pues… era su trabajo después de todo, no solo su trabajo. La escritura para Hinata era una pasión, un don que Dios le había otorgado para hablar de cosas cotidianas y transformarlas en algo hermoso, digno de mantener impreso no solo en papel si no en la memoria.

El rubio se subió a la roca, allí en el lugar en que por primera vez vio a la luna multiplicada por dos, encerrada en los ojos de una chica hermosa. Encendió un cigarro y cerró los ojos, recordando su primera cita oficial.

_Estaba sentado en aquel centro comercial, ellos no eran chiquillos para andar con cosas como salir a tomar un helado, pero dado que él tenía poco tiempo y ella era de gustos bastante simples, una comida en un buen restaurante bastó para que ella aceptara más que gustosa._

_Miraba su reloj, no estaba tardando, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos la presencia de ella. Quería verla, escucharla reír y sonrojarse cuando le dijera que se veía muy bien._

_Tocaron su hombro y el giró con una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro que era ella y al girar y darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba allí luciendo tan preciosa como solo ella podía se levantó sonriendo y tomó la mano que antes había llamado a su hombro – Hinata – saludó y graciosamente hizo un ademan para besar la palma de la mano que ella le tendía._

_Ella sonrío y se sonrojó – Naruto-kun – susurro._

_Y él descubrió entonces que le encantaba que ella lo llamara así, con esa voz y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Descubrió que para ser su primera cita ocurrían demasiadas cosas en su interior, pero lejos de asustarlo, le gustaba sentir lo que sentía._

No había que recordar más, esa cita fue perfecta, en palabras de Hinata "_una hermosa inversión de tiempo_" se maldijo por estar en esa roca, recordando cada puta frase, cada maldito momento que la tubo y ahora… no estaba. Encendió otro cigarro, lo encendió y lo vio arder antes de probarlo recordando como _ella_ odiaba que el fumara.

_Prendió un cigarrillo por inercia, era su modo de quitarse todo ese estrés de encima. Ella estaba a unos metros, ninguno hablaba, ese día se habían encontrado solo para gozar de la compañía del otro, ella leía algún libro con muchas líneas y pocos dibujos y el la observaba. _

_El olor a humo la hizo levantar la cabeza, frunció el ceño al ver que Naruto estaba fumando, era un detalle de él que aún no conocía._

_- Naruto-kun – llamó ella. El abrió los ojos que permanecían cerrados y se encontró con ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó confuso. Sin palabra alguna pronunciada ella estiró su mano y le quito el cigarrillo de la boca._

_- Te estás matando a ti mismo – dijo ella muy trágica – Puede darte cáncer, se te caerán los dientes, tendrás mal aliento y así no querré besarte, y si no te beso seremos una par de novios raros que no se besan y son infelices para siempre por tener que soportar las ganas de besarse –_

_Naruto la miró, aquello era tan típico de ella. Pudo decirle un "no me gusta que fumes" pero no ella se fue por el lado gracioso y hasta tierno de decir que dejara de fumar._

_- No queremos eso ¿verdad? – dijo él._

_- No, no lo queremos – dijo ella lanzando al aire el cigarro._

_- De acuerdo, supongo que puedo vivir sin él – ella sonrió y él se acerco a su rostro – Ya que no voy a fumar, no me va a dar cáncer, tendré mis dientes completos y no tendré mal aliento, ¿quieres no ser una novia rara y darme un beso? – ella sonrió y se acercó depositando un dulce beso en sus labios._

Pero hace semanas el vicio había regresado, y tras un seco "el cigarro da cáncer" por parte de Sakura no había encontrado grandes motivos para dejarlo, ¿y qué si le daba cáncer?

Su cigarro se acabo y al buscar en la caja se enojo al ver que se habían acabado – Maldición – se levantó y fue a buscar la otra caja que por lo general guardaba en la guantera del auto desde hace más de un mes.

Abrió la guantera del auto y encontró adentro un pañuelo de color morado con una mancha de color blanco, lo agarró y al recordar qué era la mancha blanca lo tiró. ¿Hace cuánto llevaba eso allí? Se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y miró el maltrecho pañuelo tirado en el asiento del copiloto – Tienes una graciosa historia amigo – le habló al pañuelo, ahora sí que estaba enloqueciendo.

_Estaban en la fiesta de Gaara, uno de los mejores amigos del rubio y por casualidad de la vida novio de la mejor amiga de Hinata, Matsuri. Habían tomado de más y se encontraban los dos algo mareados._

_- Hina… Hinata, tu… tu eres hermosa – le susurró Naruto a su novia, quien estaba contra una pared, sonrojada por el alcohol pero sin duda su grado de conciencia era mayor que el del rubio._

_- Naruto-kun… -_

_- Shh – la calló con el índice – De verdad – le acarició el cabello – Eres… tan hermosa, tan comprensiva, tan mágica – le besó el cuello – Tan buena en la cama –_

_La Hyuga se sintió sonrojada por aquel comentario, ya llevaban poco más de 4 meses juntos y hace más o menos un mes ella le había entregado al Uzumaki lo que muchos hombres hubieran deseado, su cuerpo, por primera vez._

_Hinata sonrió, normalmente aquel comentario le causaría vergüenza pero ahora con alcohol en sus venas, se sentía traviesa._

_- Se lo debo a mi tutor, ¿no crees? Después de todo… ¿quién sería Hinata Hyuga sin Naruto Uzumaki? – él sonrió, no era un ególatra pero le agradaba esa sensación de ser dueño de la chica que tenía en frente._

_- Hinata – se acercó a su oído y le dio un beso nada casto – Quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor hasta caer desmayados –_

_Hinata se sonrojó pero por vergonzoso que le pareciera admitirlo ella también lo deseaba – Me… me parece una excelente idea –_

_Aquello fue el detonante para Naruto, la tomó en brazos con cuidado de no caer y se despidió de todos diciendo sin pudor alguno que iría a pasar la mejor noche de su vida. Pero se encontraron con un obstáculo, él estaba demasiado ebrio y ella no sabía conducir. _

_Tal vez fue el alcohol o las ganas inmensas de entregarse a él de nuevo que de sus labios salieron palabras impensables para ella – No sería mala idea hacerlo en el auto –_

_Naruto la miró sorprendido y ella se cubrió el rostro sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir - ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto él sonriente._

_Hinata miró a otro lado – Es decir… si tu quieres, pues… es bastante grande… además… -_

_- Pervertida – dijo Naruto gracioso. Hinata infló sus mejillas._

_- De acuerdo no pasara – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos._

_- Nadie ha dicho eso – dijo el pasando al asiento trasero - ¿Vienes? –_

_Hinata lo miró impresionada… de veras iba a ocurrir ahí en su auto, había escuchado de eso muchas veces, hasta en Titanic ocurrió pero jamás se imagino el tal situación. Sin embargo pudieron más las hormonas y las ganas y al momento ella estaba junto a él._

_El carro se tambaleaba, a pesar de tener ventanas oscuras que impedían ver qué pasaba, para nadie era un secreto que allí se estaba conjugando el amor de dos personas. _

_Hinata soportaba sus jadeos mientras Naruto adelantaba más el ritmo, quería escucharla decir su nombre, y finalmente ella estalló, abrazándolo y gritando su nombre al llegar al inminente orgasmo. Pronto él también vio su límite cerca y tras una última estocada derramó su esencia dentro de ella. Se abrazaron y rieron… de veras habían vuelto la parte trasera del auto en su habitación por una noche._

_Al terminar y levantarse Hinata vio el líquido blanco (ya conocemos qué es) en el cojín del auto que era negro, si dejaba que se filtrase sin duda quedaría una mancha que sería vergonzosa de explicar. Tomó su pañuelo morado y limpio con rapidez, ahora su pañuelo cargaría con la evidencia del crimen._

_Naruto sonrió ella estaba ahí con su ropa interior "puesta" mirándolo sosteniendo un pañuelo sucio y creyendo que eso sería todo. Tomó el pañuelo lo tiro en la guantera – Necesitaras muchos pañuelos esta noche… Hinata-chan – susurró, ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Vaya que su novio era un travieso._

Se pregunto inmediatamente porqué no cambió de auto, y si Sakura se enterara que durante una noche él y Hinata instalaron su templo de amor ahí, de seguro se sentiría asqueada. ¡Mierda, Sakura!... Todo este tiempo pensando en Hinata cuando ella lo espera en casa con la cena lista.

Pero él no quería ir a casa, se bajó de nuevo del auto y subió a la roca.

_- Tu padre estará bien – decía una pelirroja en la sala de un hospital – Minato es fuerte –_

_Era Kushina, su madre que caminaba de un lado esperando que le dieran resultado de su esposo._

_- Mamá no es la gran cosa, solo tuvo apendicitis – habló él para calmarla._

_- Su hijo tiene razón – Naruto y Kushina miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz, una chica de raro cabello rosa y ojos verdes, a Naruto le parecieron intrigantes y la chica ciertamente era hermosa, sin contar con el uniforme blanco que indicaba que era una médico y por el comentario sin duda esa joven era la médico que había tratado a su padre – Minato-sama estará bien dentro de unos días –_

_Kushina suspiró – ¿Puedo verlo ya? –_

_Sakura sonrió y dijo – Él está dormido, pero si gusta puede ir a hacerle compañía – _

_Kushina le agarró la mano – Te lo agradezco – y salió disparada a ver a su esposo._

_Naruto se quedó con la recién llegada – Muchas gracias – dijo._

_Ella sonrió – Tu debes ser Naruto – él levanto una ceja confundido – Minato-sama habló mucho de ti antes de la cirugía – se explico._

_Naruto se embelesó con ella – Y tu nombre es…-_

_- ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Sakura Haruno – dijo ella extendiendo su mano._

_- Dra. Haruno… quisiera invitarla a una taza de café en la cafetería si no le molesta, como un agradecimiento – dijo el viéndose muy galante._

_Ella lo miró y le pareció sin duda un chico atractivo – Es mi descanso, entonces… por supuesto ¿por qué no? –_

_Naruto sonrió y caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería, tuvieron una charla muy amena, Naruto se sintió singularmente cómodo hablando con ella, tanto así que el tiempo se le pasó y para cuando vio la hora noto algo, iba una hora tarde a su cita con Hinata. ¡Hinata! Se había olvidado de su novia._

_- Lo lamento debo irme –_

_Sakura no quería que se fuera y tras un vano - ¿Es necesario? – ella le tiró una tarjeta con su número – Esperaré tu llamada – dijo coqueta._

_Naruto se sintió horrible los días siguientes, no por haber hablado así con otra chica si no porque Hinata últimamente lo había notado raro y el de manera extraña sentía ganas de llamar a la chica de cabello rosa._

- Debí tirar a la basura esa tarjeta – se reclamó.

_Las semanas pasaron y su padre tuvo una pequeña molestia, a él le pareció perfecto, ahora podía llamarla sin tener compromiso algunos más que el bienestar de su padre._

_Pero las cosas no salieron como él pensó._

_- Tu padre está bien, solo debe apegarse más a su dieta y tomar mucho líquido –_

_Naruto asentía al tiempo que escuchaba, Hinata no estaba por allí._

_Sakura recogió sus cosas y lo miró – Oye Naruto – él la miró – Habrá una cena el viernes a la noche y me preguntaba si… yo sé que no nos conocemos pero… ¿querrías acompañarme? –_

_Naruto titubeó, miró a su alrededor buscando a Hinata y al no verla escogió aceptar. Para luego sentirse la peor persona del mundo._

- No debí asistir a esa maldita cena – volvió a reclamarse.

_La cena no resultó ser una cena común, era una fiesta, con alcohol, chicas muy atrevidas y por supuesto una Sakura embriagada con ropa demasiado escotada y poca razón. Él también se embriagó pero antes de olvidar por completo todo recordó haber visto o imaginado a un amigo de su novia, Kiba Inuzuka._

_Sus insinuaciones surgieron efecto y Naruto olvidó pensar con la cabeza de arriba. La mañana siguiente despertó con un peso sobre su cuerpo que resultó ser Sakura desnuda sobre él. Había metido la pata, vaya que sí._

_Esa noche caminó a su casa, y al abrir la puerta vio a Hinata con el rostro opaco, había estado llorando y eso solo lo hizo sentir una persona peor. ¿Qué mierda estaba buscando? Quizás no todo estaba perdido, ella tal vez no sabía y él podría inventar todo y mantenerla a su lado, sería un maldito egoísta pero no quería perderla. Pero su cara se desfiguró al ver en la sala las maletas de Hinata… ella se iba._

_- No debes explicar nada – dijo tomando la maleta – Solo espere para entregarte esto – le dio las llaves de la casa, la casa que juntos compartían y ahora era solo de él._

_- Hinata yo… -_

_- Sin explicaciones, lo sé todo. Kiba me contó lo que paso ayer y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso – _

_Dolor, eso sentía, era un inútil, era un estúpido y ella se iba. Maldita sea, se iba – Espera Hinata – _

_Ella se giró y sonrió como siempre – No te preocupes, solo espero que seas feliz con ella – y se marchó._

_Después de mucho buscar a Hinata y no hallarla pasaron dos meses, habían rumores de que se había marchado de la ciudad, que se había enamorado y ahora estaba casada. Y él triste y desolado busco consuelo en el placer carnal, más exactamente en Sakura Haruno._

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó al viento.

_Tiempo después Sakura estaba viviendo con él._

_Un día en que fue a comprar las cosas para la cena pasó por una librería, recordó la imagen de la dulce Hinata peleando por los cigarrillos, miró los títulos en la vitrina y uno le llamo la atención "Nuestras frases célebres" el titulo no decía gran cosa pero lo que llamo la atención fue el autor… Hinata Hyuga. Entro casi desesperado y compro el libro. Y descubrió entonces que era su historia, con cada frase, con cada detalle, era el corazón de Hinata plasmado en papel. Se sintió miserable._

Ya no quería recordar más, se puso de pie y miró el mar que daba contra esa gran roca, y recordó cómo conoció a Hinata, un malentendido con suicidio… pero él lo estaba considerando en serio. Ya no quería saber nada, no quería seguir fingiendo.

- No lo harás – aquella voz. Se giró sobre sus talones para verla, era ella – Dime que contemplabas el paisaje –

Naruto sintió su corazón correr a mil por hora. Era ella, con el cabello más largo, viéndose más hermosa.

- Hinata –

- ¿Nostálgico? – dijo ella sonriendo caminando a su lado y sentándose.

Naruto no dejaba de verla.

- Siéntate a mi lado – pidió ella y el solo obedeció.

Paso un largo rato en que el silencio reinó por completo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó el por fin.

- En un libro – dijo ella – Literalmente –

- "Nuestras frases célebres" – repitió él.

- ¿Lo leíste? –

Naruto la miró y sonrió – Lo vivimos –

Hinata se sonrojó como antes.

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí esta noche? – pregunto él – La luna no está tan bella como el día que te conocí –

- Digamos que… un pajarito rosa me contacto y me dijo que alguien me estaba esperando –

Naruto abrió los ojos - ¿Sakura te llamó? –

Hinata asintió – Al parecer… te conoce casi tanto como yo –

Naruto se agarró la cabeza, aquello no lo esperaba. Sakura quien los separó ahora los unía.

- Lo sé también me sorprendió – dijo ella.

- Entonces… soy soltero de nuevo – suspiró él.

- Eso dijo ella –

- Es una gran chica –

Hinata sintió celos más no los demostró – Entonces no dejes que se vaya –

- No se irá – Hinata se sintió morir – Será una gran amiga –

Hinata lo miró - ¿Amiga? –

- Claro. Si voy a ser tu novio, esposo y luego el padre de tus hijos no podrá ser algo más que una amiga –

Hinata enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué te hace creer que serás todo eso? –

Naruto sonrió – Estoy soltero, tú me gustas, yo te gusto… y sé que quieres escribir un nuevo libro –

Hinata intentó hablar.

- Además… las segundas oportunidades siempre son las mejores –

Hinata sonrió y se levantó – No puedo asegurar que todo será igual –

Naruto se levantó y la siguió, tomándola y haciendo que lo mirara directo a la cara – Haré lo que sea –

Hinata sonrió – Esa será la primer frase célebre de mi nuevo libro –

Y un beso selló el mágico momento, para siempre.


End file.
